


A Tale As Old As Time.

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Plagg gives Adrien Advice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 22
Collections: anonymous





	A Tale As Old As Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it sucks, It's my first time writing any fan fiction.

A Tale As Old As Time

"Ladybug..." Adrien sighed with a stupid smirk on his face. Plagg watched as he munched on some camembert. 'Another one bites the dust.' Plagg thought as reminisced on all the past Chat Noir's to fall for to fall for their red clad partners. It was only the first time Adrien had met Ladybug, and he was already head over heels for her.

"You should tell her."

"What?" Adrien said, snaping out of his daydream.  
"You should tell Ladybug that you have the hots for her."

Adrien started blushing like there was no tommorow.

"You think she feels the same about me?"

"I don't know." Plagg said, scarfing down another piece of camembert.

"Then why tell her? Woulden't it just make things awkward? We only just met." Adrien said staring out his bedroom window.

"Fine. Don't tell her."

"But you just said-"

"Alright kid, I've seen too many idiots like yourself to know you should tell her." Plagg was lying on Adrien's desk looking at the ceiling.

"What does that even mean?" Adrien chuckled.

Plagg turned to look at him. Adrien's golden hair shining in the evening sun. He looked at the back of his head, thinking about how time moved so quickly.

"Who knows how many chances you have to tell her. You are a superhero afterall. What if something happend to her and you never got to tell her?" Plagg Had seen it happen. The devastation when they realized that they could never tell their Ladybug how they felt. he didn't want to see it happen again.

"Maybe you're right." Adrien said, walking over to Plagg, taking a seat in his desk chair.

"Maybe I am."  
____________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Buggaboo~." Chat Noir called while Lanching himself towards Ladybug.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"What do you want kitty? It's my day to patrol."

"Just droping by to say you're the cats meow."

"Of course I am." She said proudly.  
End


End file.
